This invention relates to shaped absorbent tampons having varying volumes along the X axis of the tampon. The invention also relates to tightly conforming wrappers and to tampon applicators useful with the shaped absorbent tampons of the present invention.
A wide variety of absorbent catamenial tampons have long been known in the art. Most commercially available tampons are substantially cylindrical in shape prior to use in order to facilitate vaginal insertion. It is well known that the vaginal canal is not smooth and linear, but rather is very contoured. Some tampons have tapered insertion ends to make insertion more comfortable. Others have flared withdrawal ends, perhaps to provide a larger surface area for the user to push against during insertion. Nevertheless, the inventors of the present invention have learned that comfort and/or ease of the insertion of tampons is an important unmet consumer need. It is also important to have a tampon which is comfortable once inside the contoured vaginal canal. Additionally, it is desirable that the features rendering a tampon comfortable and/or easy to insert do not compromise, and alternatively even enhance the fluid acquisition capabilities of the tampon in use.
The present invention provides comfortable shaped tampons. The shaped tampons aid in the insertion ease and/or comfort. The tampons of the present invention may optionally have varying density regions to further facilitate insertion ease and/or comfort while enhancing fluid acquisition into the tampon.
This invention relates to shaped tampons having varying volumes. A tampon is formed into a self-sustaining shape having an outer surface, which is substantially serpentine. The tampon also has continually changing volume. The shaped tampons may also have varying average fiber density regions. The tampons of the present invention may optionally include tightly conforming wrappers which may aid in maintaining the tampon""s self-sustaining shape prior to use. The tampons may also optionally utilize tampon applicators which allow the user to visualize the shape of the tampon prior to use.